


Arkton: Newbies

by JustTheory



Series: Arkton [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Fugitives, Heist, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Murderers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Robbery, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheory/pseuds/JustTheory
Summary: The criminal and fugitives of Arkton, Belham are faced with a new addition to the team.





	Arkton: Newbies

    Lena and Carol cuddled with each other on the sofa, chatting to each other about little things. Zhang and Elaine were in the kitchen discussing science-related things. The two of them used to work in a laboratory before moving to a life of crime. Lilac and Anzhelika were out finishing a job, and Yang and Frieda were making their way to the main area. And Amityus? In his office, as usual.

A door from the corridor opened, and everyone knew who it was. The eight of them rushed to the living area, some standing, others sitting.

"I hold another assignment for you all," Amityus announced, arms at ease as he made his way to the front of them all, "Two of them, actually. Four of you will be appointed one, the other four will be assigned the second."

 "Elaine, Carol, Lilac, and Yang. You four will be eliminating two of our current targets, no exceptions. I expect success from the four of you. Do _not_ displease me," he gestured the four to the hall, where they could enter a planning room to well, plot the attack, and they left the room.

"Zhang, Lena, Anzhelika, and Frieda, you will be recruiting criminals-"

"How the hell would we do that?!" Frieda outbursted, snapping out from her seat.

Amityus winced and walked to Frieda, seizing her by the shirt and slamming her into the wall.

"Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, disrupt me!" He ridiculed, before letting go of the woman and watching her stumble to the ground. She picked herself up and hurried back to her seat.

"I'm sorry," Frieda replied, visibly agitated.

"Now, you'll go on to do what you ordinarily do, and if you can't obtain anyone, kidnap them. Anyone you see mugging, robbing, or engaging in any crime will be a target for you to get." He stated, "Doesn't appear as much, but you will do as told. Now go."

 

Walking down the dark streets of Arkton, Belham is a vulnerable place for crime to happen. Unfortunately, not many cops patrol the area.

"We have prey, " Zhang murmured towards the other three, gesturing towards a young woman walking on the other side of the street, she was wearing a medium length black dress, and was carrying a sparkling beige shoulder bag.  
The four crossed the street and tailed the woman at a distance, they started small chatting between each other to appear as teenagers coming from a night out.

"Madam!" Anzhelika shouted at the woman, and she turned around to face them, "Do you know where the corner store is?"

"Oh, the corner store?" She asked. 

"Yes, madam," Anzhelika replied, her Russian accent strong. The four got close enough to the woman.

"Such a respectful young lady," The woman remarked, "The store is just down there by the corner," She gestured.

"Say," Started Zhang, "You have the most gorgeous haircut I've seen, where'd you get it done? My sister would look just incredible with a haircut like yours."

The woman became flustered, "Oh thank you! I got it done at the place on East Street." 

Zhang advanced near the woman, who was certainly swayed by his charming look, "Perhaps we could chat sometime, you seem like a lovely woman. " He twirled her curled hair around his finger and trailed down her side near her bag.

"That'd... That'd be wonderful..." She'd reply, glancing the other direction. "I'll give you my number," She smiled.

"Lovely," Zhang would coo, receiving a small scrap of paper from the woman, on it, her number.

"See ya' later, handsome," She'd chuckle, beginning to head the way of her destination.

Once the female was out of sight, the four got back together.

"What the hell was that for?" Freida remarked.

Zhang put his hand up to his face, in it was the woman's wallet, "Just a distraction, nothing else," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Lovely," said Anzhelika.

 

 

 


End file.
